Quake
by head.chantal
Summary: <html><head></head>John gets severely injured during an earthquake on an off world mission which in turns leads to the discovery of a young woman with a ATA gene to rival his. How will Atlantis take to this woman and what will McKay make of her scientific research.</html>
1. Chapter 1

As another round of McKay's techno babble assaulted his ears Sheppard's sighed causing Teyla to glance over at him.

"Is something wrong colonel Sheppard".

"I'm going to take look round a bit more" he responded rising from the cushioned chair they'd been sat in.

"Would you like me to accompany you" she asked her smile full of understanding.

"No! Someone needs to stay and make sure McKay and Ronan doesn't over stay our welcome" with that the young colonel escaped from the large cave they'd wandered into.

The people of PM2-779 were likely one of the most advanced (similar to earth in 1999 from what they could tell so far) and civilised races in the Peagsus galaxy. Had it not been for the high energy readings the Jumper detected Atlantis would probably never have known about these remarkable people.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK <em>*When Atlantis' flagship team stepped out of the jumper they'd been dubious about the signs of advanced technology McKay had supposedly detected. The platform on which the gate stood was surrounded by the ruins of long abandoned town enclosed on three sides by large mountains and on the fourth a large lake.<em>

_Yet his hand held scanner was picking up even higher signatures than the Jumper's had and in his wisdom he set of in search of the source. Annoyed his team trailed after him and it wasn't long before they reached what seemed to be a arch in the cliff face._

_Something about the arch didn't seem right, so Sheppard picked up a nearby stone and tossed it expertly at the middle of it. Instead of bouncing off the stone disappeared through a ripple._

_"It's a cloak" McKay had announced confirming the assumption Sheppard had already formed. _

_The team had passed through said 'cloak' into a large vaulted atrium with colourful plants, numerous passage ways and transporters._

_"From your uniform am I to presume you are the legendary warriors who inhabit the ancestral city" a middle aged slender built 5ft3 pale skinned woman with shoulder length brown hair and grey eyes __dressed in a long red dress said approaching._

_"Yes, I'm colonel Sheppard, this doctor Mckay, Teyla and Ronan"._

_"Welcome to Avona I am Neeve one of the high priestesses, please feel free to explore the city at your leisure. We have nothing to hide. The only part that is out of bounds is our medical isolation labs which is at the end of that first corridor and that is simply because a group of our explorers have returned with a strange rash we can not seem to identify. However you can access the observation room via the parallel corridor if you wish"*._

* * *

><p>John found himself walking amongst the ruins, stopping in front of a wall that seemed relatively intact and covered in the unmistakable writings of the ancients.<p>

"You recognise the markings but are unable to read Alteran, if you want to know it's a long winded account of our legacy".

John froze in his tracing of the familiar symbols when the female appeared as if out of thin air. She was 5ft9 slender built with waist length black hair and striking blue eyes. Unlike the rest of the woman he'd encounter on Avona who were pale and all wore dresses she was bronzed and dressed in black combat boots, dark brown leather pants and dark brown long coat.

"Why does that not surprise me what is with historians being unable to keep things simple. I'm colonel John Sheppard by the way".

She smiled "hello John I'm Talon last of the dwellers, I could give you a brief overview if you want".

"You read ancient" he said a little startled.

Talon let out a silky laugh "Avona once boasted two equally advanced but completely different civilisations. You had the subterraneans who resided in the mountains and only ventured out after dark. And the dwellers or settled Alterans who lived above ground in a city that rivalled Atlantis in beauty. They lived in peace helping each other defend themselves from the wraith but the dwellers have never had a very large population".

"If they lived such harmonious lives then why didn't they, you all live together in one settlement" he asked turning to look at her.

Another soft chuckle "you have settled in Atlantis have you not Colonel" Talon asked pushing off from the wall against which she had been leaning.

"Yes" he said keeping his voice guarded naturally unsure where this was going.

"Then you've probably noticed how much my people enjoy the sunlight and being in the fresh air, you really think we'd survive very long stuck inside a mountain. The subterraneans had lived in the mountain for so many generations they incapable of tolerating the sunlight".

John couldn't argue after all he remembered how antsy during his brief reassignment to the SGC.

The pair fell into easy conversation walking through the ruins with Talon pointing out buildings of interest.

"I have some records and research notes at home that you might wish to take back for your people to look at, would you like me to get you them" she said.

"If you mean scientific research notes I know a bloke who'd make my life hell for not saying yes".

"Very well you might want to sit down it might take me a while to find the relevant papers" she said before heading off at a jog.

Sheppard shrugged and perched on a raised platform back in front of the wall they'd first meet in front of, never once thinking about what had caused the city to fall.

* * *

><p>Sheppard jumped up looking at his feet in worry as he felt what was suspiciously like a small earthquake. The rumbling continued and he took a cautious step backwards as the trembling became stronger.<p>

The wall in front off him weakened by repetitive quakes and lack of attention collapsed suddenly crushing him under it's weight.

It wasn't long before he heard hurried footsteps and he naturally tensed expecting an enemy attack or worse McKay.

However it was Talon who appeared at his side where she dropped 2 large square leather satchels that had been over shoulders and large metal containers she'd had in either hand.

"I'm sorry I was on my way to check my readings when I saw you studying the wall. Had I just continued on to check them I would have likely realised a tremor was nearing and this could be avoided" she rambled dropping to her knee's at his side.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, I have a inane ability of getting myself into mischief" he said through gritted teeth as pain ripped his chest apart.

"I need to get you out form under this stone and to someone who knows more than basic field medicine. It'd be impossible for me to raise the rock myself and building a hoist would take time. I can't turn to the subterraneans as the suns still high in the sky and won't set for hours. Nor can I risk leaving you to find your people in the mountain for fear of aftershocks. There must be something..."

Watching Talon pace beside him coming up and then discarding solutions in quick succession John couldn't help but think of McKay.

"Your ship!" she suddenly yelled remembering the strange craft she'd spotted by the star gate. "Off course it's an Alteran gate-ship which means it's got a internal dialling console, I can dial your people and use the communication array to make contact and request help".

"I guess that would work but how would you know what to dial" he replied thankful she'd stopped pacing as it was starting to make him dizzy and a little nauseous.

She laughed as her hands began to unbutton her coat and slipped it off, underneath she wore a light brown tank top. Her arms were muscular, the right of which was covered in markings that John quickly realised to be the symbols of the gate.

"You point to the symbols in the order you dial them" she said holding her arm out to John.

With a weak smile he showed her the address glad that he'd had enough time to throw his hands in front of his face.

"John I want you to take" she said handing him a small pebble like object she'd pulled out her pocket.

"What is it" he asked turning the somewhat familiar device over in his hand.

"A communication unit it will mean we are able to stay in contact while I am gone" she said pulling out a identical stone.

* * *

><p>After giving the stone to John and ensuring he understood how to use it Talon set off in the direction of the puddle jumper.<p>

She jogged over the rough terrain careful not to trip over the rubble, the entire time talking to the colonel.

He maintained that he was fine but the sound of his hacking coughs, slurred words and laboured breathing drove her on faster.

Relief like she'd never felt before washed over her as the jumper came into view, kicking into a sprint she closed the distance in no time. She had somehow managed to mentally open the jumper's back door while she was still running towards it meaning she was able to fly straight into the cockpit.

Laying a hand on the console she mentally commanded it to turn on and was only jolted a little as the space around her light up. Feeling the power thrumming through the module she began to rapidly punch in the address John had given her.

Once again she reached out with her mind this time thinking about opening a channel to the city of her ancestors.

* * *

><p>Sergeant Chuck Campbell stared at his computer with wide eyes none of the teams were due a check in any time soon so someone dialling in couldn't be good news.<p>

Tapping his comm he glanced at Mr Woolsey's office "Sir we've got an unscheduled off world activation".

"On my way Chuck" the irritating little civilian responded rising from his desk and crossing the short distance to the control room.

'Atlantis, Colonel John Sheppard is need of urgent medical assistance' a female's voice filled the overhead speakers.

Woolsey shot Chuck a confused look.

"Jumper communication array I guess" the senior gate techinican replied, it was the only logical explanation.

"This is Mr Woolsey, to whom am I speaking".

"My name's Talon. I'm the last of the dwellers who lived above ground".

"Where is the colonel's team".

"Out of communication range in the mountains with the subterraneans".

"Ok! Talon what exactly is the nature of the Colonel's condition" a sense of dread was creeping up the civilian's spine.

"He's trapped underneath a large chunk of ruins that collapsed during a tremor. He's got a deep cut to his forehead and cuts down his arm, although he says he's fine his breathing sounds troubled and he keeps coughing as well as slurring his words".

"Understood Talon we're readying men as we speak" he turned tapping his radio "Doctor Beckett, Major Lorne".

"Aye I heard. I'll be with yer in a matter of moments" the scottish medic replied.

"Received sir we're already en route to the jumper bay" came the military second in command's voice.

Not long after this transmission jumper 2 descended into the gate room coming to rest just in front of the stargate.

Lorne lowered the door to allow the medical team who arrived not long after to enter the rear of the ship.

"Major I want you if at all possible to bring this Talon back, there are a lot of questions that need answering".

"Roger that sir" the pilot said as he headed through the event horizion.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheppard's rescue team were relieved when the doors of the jumper opened and they escaped into the fresh air. It had been extremely cramped with the marines, medical team and their equipment.

Lorne took point approaching the young woman nervously pacing beside Jumper 1.

"I'm Major Evan Lorne, Sheppard's second in command, Talon I presume" he said holding out his hand.

Before she could respond the little stone in her hand light up "Talon I don't feel so good, I think I might be bleeding".

Lorne swallowed hard at the weakness of his CO's voice 1 thought filling his head 'NOT AGAIN'.

"Hold in there a little longer John your people are here" she replied into it before turning back to Evan "yes I'm Talon".

"Alright men let's move out" he yelled at his team in a voice that was close to breaking.

* * *

><p>After a long half hour of lugging heavy equipment across the rough terrain with Talon hurrying ahead then circling back urging them on they finally reached Sheppard.<p>

Looking at the pale unconscious man, Lorne knew even before Beckett could say it that he needed to be in Atlantis ASAP.

"Alright marines, doctors work your magic together while I accompany Ms Talon to find the rest of the colonel's team".

She offered him a wry smile as she pulled on her coat "would it be alright if I leave my things here" she said gesturing to the pile.

"I don't see an issue with that, Sergeant Kirby keep an eye on the young ladies belongings".

"Yes sir" Kirby replied through gritted annoyed to be assigned babysitting duties of a pile of inanimate objects.

With that Lorne and Talon began to walk towards the mountain line at a hurried but careful pace.

"I've been asked to try and get you to accompany us back to Atlantis to answer some questions" he figured that being straight with this woman would be better in the long run.

She glanced at him "I would give anything to see Atlantus, however I must insist on collecting my tremor readings".

She removed the lid of a carved box that stood on a stone plinth that they'd approached and pulled out half a dozen crystals.

"What are they" Lorne asked pointing at the familiar looking crystals she was tucking into her pocket.

"My ground sensors relay the information to this conduit where the data is stored on crystals".

"You built that" Lorne wondered out loud as they moved away heading towards the cliff face.

"Yes, one of the satchels your sergeant is watching contains all my research documents".

Lorne couldn't help wondering why someone talented enough to build their own seismograph at such a young age would want to give complete strangers her entire research.

They approached an arch in the mountain side through which Talon passed, with a quick glance around and a shrug Lorne followed her. On the other side he found himself in a small entrance hall which was dimly light by fluorescent columns.

"Neeve a word" Talon called after a middle aged woman who was hurrying past from where she stood a step or two in front of him.

The woman stopped turning "ah Talon what can I do for you today".

"I just wondered if you knew where the explorers have disappeared to as some of their friends have arrived".

A flicker of a smile crossed the older woman's face "when I last saw them they were in the Astria lab but that was a while ago. They may have moved on, the one they call doctor was frantic about tracing the source of some energy signatures".

"Thank you Neeve" she said heading towards a transporter stationed in the wall.

Lorne gave Neeve a curt nod and brief smile before hurrying after his companion.

* * *

><p>Stepping out into the small lab Lorne was embarrassed to see McKay kick the console in front of him out of sheer frustration.<p>

"I must ask you not to do that again, this equipment is very sensitive" Talon reprimanded annoyed at his disrespect.

The scientist spun round startled "Major Lorne what the heck are you doing here".

"Rescuing Sheppard" the man replied struggling to keep his cool.

"What do you mean rescuing Sheppard, he just went for a walk" McKay contradicted in his whiny voice.

"He was walking amongst the ruins my people's city on the surface when a tremor occurred and a wall collapsed trapping him under it" Talon said immediately noticing a fellow scientist.

"Look Beckett says we need to get the colonel back home ASAP, so let's move it people" Lorne said his emotions boiling over.

The remainder of Sheppard's team stared at the military second in command surprised at the anger in his tone.

* * *

><p>The group jogged all the way back cutting the time in half (they would have sprinted had it not been for the rough terrain and McKay). The only people they found were a handful of marines packing up their equipment, Sheppard, half a dozen marines and the medics were no where to be found.<p>

"Sergeant Kirby where is everyone" Lorne asked narrowing his eyes at the marine who was sat on a lump of masonry.

"They've already started heading back to the jumpers sir".

"Roger that, men you nearly ready" Lorne asked turning to the others, a chorus of 'yes sirs' were music to his ears.

Talon who'd moved to collect her belongings carefully approached McKay "you are a doctor of science correct".

"Yes" he said fidgeting as he wished the marines would hurry up so they could leave.

"Then I believe these will be of interest to you" she said holding out the metal boxes and one of the satchels.

"What makes you think that" he snapped.

"Doctor McKay" Teyla reprimanded him in a motherly tone.

Talon just shook the tone off "because it's my entire scientific research".

"I guess I could take a look over it".

* * *

><p>BACK IN ATLANTIS<p>

As soon as the jumpers landed the medical team rushed Sheppard off to surgery and McKay headed to his lab with Talon's scientific research and data crystals, Teyla kindly offered to deliver the records to the cultural centre.

Meanwhile Ronan and Lorne accompanied Talon to the briefing room where Woolsey was waiting.

"Hello Talon, I'm Richard Woolsey leader of the Atlantis expedition would you care to take a seat".

"Nice to meet you Richard" Talon replied with a hint of a smile as she took a seat opposite him while Lorne and Ronan took seats at the other end of the table.

"First of all would you care to explain how you managed to activate the puddle jumper and how you knew our address".

"My people are the direct descendants from a group of Alterans who established a scientific outpost on Avona. While the Alterans who remained here in Atlantus focused on ascending while those stationed at the Avona outpost focused on their research".

She paused to slip her coat off revealing her toned arms, the right of which she held out towards Woolsey. "I had John point to the symbols in the order that you dial them".

"How did you come to meet Colonel Sheppard and how did he end up trapped under a wall" he continued in a lawyer like manner.

"I was heading out to check my tremor readings when I saw John looking at what remained of the council chambers. We took a turn around the ruins. I left him back where I found him so I could collect my research and old records when a tremor hit, I hurried back as soon as I could but it was to late he was already trapped".

"Where was his team during all this" one thing the civilian had learnt was that Sheppard's team were inseparable.

"They were inside the mountains establishing trade relations with the another advanced race that inhabit Avona. The subterraneans are nice people, their only defect being their inability to tolerate the sunlight after years of living in the mountain".

Woolsey continued to question her for the next hour trying to gauge her motives when the doors opened revealing an out of breath Mckay.

"Zed PM's she's given us Zed PM's, five of which we can use in Altantis and one that's compatible with the defensive shield on the planet full of kids. Then there's her research I've never seen anything more amazing in my life. Her readings have shown that Avona has been experiencing increasing seismic activity for a while" he rambled.

Woolsey who had risen in concern at the sight of Mckay bent over gasping for air now dropped back into his chair.

"Why would you give us this stuff it's obviously very valuable in order to get Doctor McKay this excitable".

"I recently converted to the same power supply as the subterraneans so I no longer had use for the ZPM's as you call them. Ever since I became the last of my people I've been looking for someone to continue my work. Since I received word from some trading partners that the ancestral city was inhabited once again, I had held hope that you were the people to whom I could entrust my research to".

"Major a word in my office" Woolsey said rising followed quickly by Lorne who'd spent the entire time writing his report.

Once in his office Woolsey closed the door "you have spent time with her, do you think she's a threat to us".

"Absolutely not sir, from what I can tell she's eager to make friends with anyone who are opposed to the wraith and genii".

"Then I think we should go extend the warm hand of welcome to her" he said opening the door again.

They crossed back to the briefing room where they found Talon and Ronan engaging in a staring competition.

"Talon in return for your generous gift we'd be honoured if you'd join us" Woolsey asked.

Talon frowned looking at each member of the room in turn "anyone care to translate".

Lorne laughed "he's asking if you'd like to come live here in Atlantis with us" he said holding out a spare radio unit.


	3. Chapter 3

Emerging from a 3 hour surgery a tired Carson couldn't help but smile at the sight of Sheppard's team along with Talon and Lorne slumped in the plastic chairs in the hall outside the infirmary.

He took a couple of steps towards them before crouching to meet their eye level as they all sat up stretching.

"The surgery went as well as can be expected but he's far from out of the woods. He's lucky to be 'live with the injuries he sustained and the amount of blood 'e lost. He's got a long road ahead but I want ya to be prepared that there is a high chance that his spinal injuries will leave him paralysed from the waist down".

"Can we see him" McKay asked hopefully.

"Off course briefly mind and be warned we've got him heavily sedated at the moment to allow his body a chance to recover".

They all quietly trailed in after the former CMO and gathered around Sheppard's bed where the rhythmic rise and fall helped ease some of their worry.

They all took turns in joining Talon in her vigil by Sheppard's bedside which allowed them a chance to complete the necessary actions to sustain life and their duties stuck on autopilot.

* * *

><p>"Talon could you come to the gate room" Amelia's voice drifted over the intercom a couple of hours later.<p>

The young woman rose from the plastic chair she'd occupied for the past couple of hours, her muscles complaining about the long period of inactivity. Once in the standing position she tapped the radio looped over her ear "on my way".

She quietly made her way over to the transporter and selected the gate room from the list, moments later stepping out into the second busiest room in Atlantis the first being the mess hall.

In front of the gate stood a group of females dressed in uniform like John's along with Woolsey and Teyla who was now dressed in her Athosian clothing.

Instinct drew her to the group "Richard" she said softly catching the expedition leader's attention.

"Ah Talon, Major Anne Tedly and her team along with Teyla will be escorting you back to Avona".

"I don't understand are you often in the habit of extending friendship with one hand and snatching it back with the other" she said unable to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"That is not the case Talon, we only wish to help you collect your belongings" Teyla explained stepping into leadership mode and pointing to the pile of metal crates loaded onto a nearby MALP.

"I see, then you mind if we depart as soon as possible" she was worried about being away from John.

"Dial it up sergeant" Woolsey called to Amelia who was the gate technician on duty.

She began punching in the address that her boyfriend and fellow gate technician Chuck had dialled that morning.

* * *

><p>Stepping through the event horizon the explorers couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the planet basked in the light of a blue moon.<p>

"This way" Talon said heading off at a brisk walk weaving her way through the ruins as Tedly navigated the MALP. It wasn't long before they reached a small cottage.

Pushing the door open Talon felt around for the sensor to activate the lights and finally found it activating them. Artificial blue light illuminated the room revealing that appeared appeared to serve as everything but a bathroom.

The group quickly set about packing up the contents of the small room into the metal crates.

* * *

><p><em>2 pairs of black boots, hiking shoes, pair of black Chelsea boots with heels, trainers, blue ballet pumps, blue silk night dress, 4 dark brown leather pants, 2 pairs of Khaki cargo pants, 2 pairs of yoga pants, 4 black leather pants, 8 brown tank tops, 8 black tank tops, 2 sports tops, blue silk blouse, long black coat, black leather jacket, white lab coat, countless pairs of socks, bra's, knickers, blue silk dressing gown, 4 large blue bath towels, 2 face towels, 2 hand towels, 4 sets of blue bed covers. <em>

_Circular rug in varying shades of blue, silver jewellery box, handful of books, rock collection, crystal sculpture, collection of candles, several picture frames, small wicker basket of cosmetic supplies, potted planet that looked like a bonsai, several satchels, wooden bowl, blue vase, engraved sword and dagger, engraved sticks, a small music box covered in ancient markings._

* * *

><p>A little over an hour later...<p>

"I guess it's time to go face Neeve" Talon said having spent the past couple of minutes staring at the now stripped room.

"Would you like us to accompany you" Tedly asked unsure how this Neeve would take the news.

"Thanks for the kind offer Anne but Neeve poses no threat to me" Talon said recognising the concern radiating of the marine.

"I meet this Neeve earlier and I agree with Talon's observation but if it puts your mind at ease I will accompany her" Teyla offered glancing between the 2 females.

"Alright we'll take the crates back to Atlantis and leave them in your room. If we don't hear from you in an hour we'll return with the big guns" she said reluctantly.

"Understood" Talon and Teyla chimed in unison.

The marines picked up the now filled crates and made their way back to the gate while Teyla and Talon stepped through a nearby archway. They found themselves in a beautiful room with large Greek style marble pillars, stained glass floor and a large marble fountain bubbled with turquoise coloured water, wooden stools scattered around. The walls were covered in shelves which held jars of dried herbs, potted herbs, books and scrolls. A table wrapped around the fountain was covered in apothecary related items.

"Talon, Teyla to what do I owe this pleasure" Neeve asked resting her mortar and pestle down on the table.

"Neeve I've been asked to join the explorers who inhabit Atlantus, some of who are descended from the alterans who returned to Earth" Talon said in a rush concerned about how she would react.

"Child this is wonderful news" the priestess said closing the distance and pulling Talon into an embrace.

"You don't mind that I'd be leaving you with no contact with the worlds that share our cycle".

The older woman laughed "we have always known that they'd come a time when we'd once again be the sole inhabitants of Avona. Your father also knew it and he worked tirelessly in that final year to ensure we had means to survive".

Talon finally became overwhelmed with tears and begun to cry into her surrogate mother's shoulder.

"**Sweetie, lieutenant colonel John Sheppard of the united states air force has far to go before his destiny is complete".**

* * *

><p>"I'm right across the hall if you need anything" Teyla said coming to a halt outside the room in which Woolsey had decided to put Talon.<p>

"Thanks" she said opening the door and slipping inside, she wasn't used to all this human interaction and it was tiring her.

Noticing that there was something on the bed, she went over to investigate before starting to unpack.

Laid out on the bed was a tablet computer, laptop, life signs scanner, black rucksack, black tactical vest, watch, 6 pairs of blue uniforms, blue jumpsuit, 4 sets of blue BDU's, leather jacket, 2 pairs of combat shoes, leg holster and security pass.

She changed the standard bed covers for the one's she'd taken from her bed at home, folding the originals up ready to be put in the empty crates.

She then hung her clothes up and uniform in the small closet, her towels on one shelf in the closest and the rucksack and satchels on the other. Before lining her footwear the floor of the closet, placing her books and journals on the bookshelf, she placed the vase on the middle shelf and the weapons on the top shelf, her night dress on her pillow, the dressing gown on a hook by the door.

She dragged one of the bedside tables into a corner on the opposite side of the room and placed her plant on it. She placed the laptop, tablet and scanner on the desk along with her pictures, music box, crystal sculpture and jewellery box.

She placed the contents of the wicker basket out in her en suite bathroom and the crystal collection along with her candles on the window sill before putting laying the rug out.

Her last act before showering and changing into her nightgown was to dump the crates out in the hall so the techs could collect them.


	4. Chapter 4

Talon rolled onto her back as her eyes fluttered open at the crack of dawn and it took her a minute to realise where she was before the events of the previous day rushed back in full techno-colour.

Folding back the covers she rose and padded to the closet where she yanked on a set of blue uniform, socks and combat boots. Walking back to into her room she slid the watch onto her wrist and did the strap up before looping the radio over her ear as she headed out the door.

It wasn't long before she was stepping out of the teleporter into the dimly light infirmary and immediately headed to Sheppard's side. As she sunk into the chair she'd spent most of yesterday in, she couldn't help notice that McKay was snoring on the bed next to his team leaders.

"You must be Talon, I'm Doctor Jennifer Keller" the young CMO said appearing out of nowhere with a tablet.

"Yes, is something wrong with Rodney" she asked jerking her head in the scientist's direction.

"He was worn out so I ordered him to get some sleep; he refused to leave the colonel. I finally gave in and said he could sleep on a bed here" Keller said updating Sheppard's chart.

Talon looked the blonde up and down "you are the reverse of Teyla".

"Pardon" Keller asked wondering at the logic behind the statement.

"On the outside Teyla appears compassionate and caring while underneath she is a fierce warrior. You on the other hand appear to be a fierce warrior on the outside while underneath you're caring and compassionate".

Keller's face relaxed "now that you've explained it I can completely understand your logic and your right just don't tell anyone".

Talon couldn't help laughing at the comically serious look that the doctor had pulled. Sat there hugging her aching sides with tears streaming down her face gasping for breath, she tried to remember the last time she'd laughed this hard and struggled.

Realising how silly she'd looked Keller quickly joined the young dweller in side splitting laughter.

* * *

><p>SEVERAL HOURS LATER<p>

Talon who'd drifted off to sleep woke at the sound of approaching footsteps and wheels immediately becaming aware that she was no longer alone in her vigil.

Rodney was now awake and sat in a chair opposite tapping on his tablet making grunting noises while Teyla sat in the chair next to him reading a book (Sheppard's copy of war and peace) while Ronan leant against a wall. Lorne who occupied the chair next to her and was also draped in a blanket grunted stretching clearly also woken by the footsteps and wheels.

"It can't be comfortable sleeping in those chairs" Keller said pushing a table ladened with breakfast trays.

"No not really I didn't realise I dropped off" Lorne said attempting to massage a kink out his neck.

"Did your head even hit out pillow last night major" the doctor who was about to head off duty asked dishing out the refreshments.

"I don't see why you bother asking that Jennifer, as you damn well know the answer" the grumpy sleep deprived officer retorted accepting the mug of streaming coffee.

Talon declined the coffee in favour of cereal and a glass of water quickly followed by an apple.

"Where's the ventilator tube thingey gone" McKay asked through a mouthful of fruit loops.

"Instead of sleeping I've spent the past few hours slowly reducing his sedation levels with Carson. Knowing the colonel we were concerned that the medication may be masking further complications so far we've been wrong".

Carson appeared unnoticed with a raised eyebrow "ya people realise that this is the infirmary and not the mess hall" he attempted to sound authoritative but fell short.

"If we left them to eat in the mess hall how can we be sure that they'd actually eat something" Keller countered with a huge yawn.

"Fair enough now get ye self-off to yer bed lass before ya fall down" Carson said practically shooing her out, glad that he'd declined the offer of retaking the role of CMO.

"Unfortunately I believe I've neglected the lab and Zelenka long enough I better go see what damage he's done" McKay said rising abruptly from the chair.

"Rodney you mind if I accompany you" although Talon was reluctant to leave Sheppard, until she had a definite idea of his fate she'd done nothing productive for over 24 hours and it was making her antsy.

"I suppose not" the scientist grumbled as he headed to towards the transporter.

* * *

><p>Walking into the lab the pair find Zelenka absorbed at a computer terminal trying to solve the power issues on the Orion.<p>

McKay ignored Zelenka instead heading over to the team of assistants dealing with Talon's research.

"Have you tried reversing the power flow through your main conduits and bypassing the shields through the auxiliary functions conduit" Talon asked after briefly studying the schematics over Zelenka's shoulder.

The Czech attempted the suggestion and was a little surprised as the computer informed him the stimulation was successfull "it works".

"What works" McKay barked his attention no longer on his minions.

"Reversing the power flow through the main conduits and bypassing the shields through the auxiliary functions conduit".

"What the hell are you babbling about" McKay snapped moving to stand by his fellow scientist.

"The power issues on the Orion".

"Let me look" the Canadian rudely yanked Zelenka's office chair out the way before running every diagnostic imaginable.

"I'm Talon" she said turning to the scruffy man next to her while watching McKay out the corner of her eye.

"Doctor Radek Zelenka" he said also watching McKay out the corner of his eye "and yes he is usually like this".

Talon offered the long suffering scientist a wide smile before leaning over the cause "satisfied with my suggestion".

He turned doing a perfect impersonation of a goldfish opening and closing his mouth several times "how" he managed to stutter.

"I've blown enough conduits to know that the most likely cause is the powers flowing in the wrong direction".

* * *

><p>Woolsey had never been very good at emotions and emotional situations preferring to keep a professional distance. The problem is in a base like Atlantis remaining with-drawn is near on impossible.<p>

This was why he'd sent an encrypted data burst to the SGC shortly after the Daedalus had begun it's return journey to pick up supplies several weeks ago, in which he requested they sent a replacement expedition leader.

Normally he wouldn't have provided Talon such fast unreserved access to the city but he figured if things went to plan it'd be someone else's problem by the end of the day.

"Mr Woolsey a ship just dropped out of hyperspace" Chuck's voice called over the radio looped in his ear.

"Raise the shields until you receive an IDC" he said in response while he gathered the large camping rucksack and box of stuff.

Heading out the door the IOA politician threw one last glance round the penthouse suite some what relieved.

* * *

><p>Chuck and Lorne frowned at what sounded like relief in their bosses tone but followed they training and did as they were told without questions.<p>

Chuck's computer station gave let out a beep alerting them that it'd received an IDC it recognised. A quick glance at the blue box that popped up informed Chuck that it was from the Daedalus, tapping a button on the console in front of him he lowered the shield.

"Welcome back Colonel Caldwell your clear for approach" Lorne said tapping his radio and offering the usual welcome.

"Thank you Major, we'll be beaming your the new expedition leader down before we set down to offload".

"What new leader" Lorne and Chuck asked in unison as the iconic light of an Asgard beam appeared in front of them.

"Missed me" General O'Neill said with his trademark stupid grin slapped on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next couple of days Talon gradually became more at home in the Atlantis labs and the expedition slowly got used to Jack's very different style of command.

"Morning lass, how'd the trade talk go" Carson said glancing up from his desk as Talon breezed past.

"Morning Carson, the council have differing opinions they have retired to confer, I don't think Jack' personality helped matters". She'd not long returned from accompanying Jack to Avona to discuss an alliance and trading options.

"I can imagine" the scot replied unable to suppress a yawn.

"How's John this morning" Talon finally reached the usual salutation for those keeping a vigil by the colonels bed.

"Much the same although I don't know whether it's sleep deprivation but he seems a little more responsive this morning".

A smile flickered across the youngsters face "Atlantis thinks so to" turning to leave.

His exhausted brain accepted what she'd said without pointing out that she must have a strong ATA gene.

At John's bedside Talon gently nudged Ronan's foot to get his attention as he was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Urgh oh hello Talon what time is it" he asked stretching his arms out.

"Just gone eight, why don't you get something to eat and grab a couple of hours sleep".

"You've been up all night negotiating with general O'Neill, I can't ask you to sit with him" Ronan tried to argue.

"I'll tell Jennifer you've been sat in that chair for twenty four hours straight" she challenged knowing the threat of the CMO would be difficult for him to refuse.

"Fine I'll be back after lunch" he said rising.

"I look forward to it" she said in teased watching as his stiff muscles complained.

* * *

><p>John's eyes fluttered open to the familiar ceiling of the Atlantis infirmary and one thought flickers through his mind 'not again'.<p>

His instincts despite being dulled by a crazy amount of pain medication screamed that someone was at his bedside.

Turning his head he ran through the list of people who'd be keeping a vigil at his bedside but the young woman asleep in the hospital chair wasn't on that list. The last time he'd seen her she'd been freaking out blaming herself yet here she was looking so peaceful and at home John couldn't take his eyes off her.

This was how Keller found him several minutes when she came over to complete her rounds "hey sleepy head nice to see you awake" she said quietly, noticing Talon asleep in the chair.

"How long" he asked shifting his gaze to the doctor.

"Four days! Your team, Talon and Major Lorne have taken it in turns to keep a round the clock vigil. To give you a heads up Woolsey left somewhat abruptly and general O'Neill has taken over" Keller brought him up to speed quickly while she noted his vitals.

"It wasn't abrupt, Dr Heightmeyer came to me a while ago concerned about how withdrawn he was. Naturally a shrink being concerned about the expedition leader got me worried so I confronted him. He admitted he was struggling with the emotional requirements of the post and was thinking about asking for reassignment somewhere without wraith. What's Talon doing here" he asked returning his gaze to her.

"Woolsey offered her a place on the expedition, now can you feel this" she said running her pen up and down the soles of his feet.

"Yes".

"Can you wiggle you toes for me...good now can you lift you left leg...and your right...that's great you can put it down".

"What's this all in aid of doc" he said getting a little frustrated.

"Your scans showed a spinal injury which we feared might leave you paralysed from the waist down. I'm glad to say you've once again dodged a very big bullet" she said making no comment about the fact one day his luck would run out.

"You mind not shouting from the rooftops that I'm awake just yet" he pleaded wanting a little time alone with Talon.

"I'll try but I'm not sure how long I can keep it quiet, Ronan did promise Talon he'd be back after lunch".

John nodded watching as she quietly retreated to write her report from a safe distance "Talon" he called softly.

* * *

><p>Talon's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her name being called and the wave of relief she felt from Atlantis.<p>

"It's nice to see those green eyes again" she said noticing that John was awake and staring at her.

"I can't tell you how much it meant to me that you kept talking to me, keeping me updated back on the planet" he admitted.

"It's my pleasure, it's not everyday that I get to talk with someone else descended from the Alterans".

"I suppose I should congratulate you on surviving four days with McKay, I take it you haven't killed him yet"

She smiled "no he hasn't been too bad, although the day before last he wouldn't stop yelling at me, so I reprogrammed his computer so that it displayed everything backwards in Alteran".

"Really how'd he take it" John asked concerned for her well being.

"I think it made him realise I really know my stuff and that I'm not to be messed with" she said leaning back in her chair.

"I wish I was there" John thought aloud.

"Chuck made a copy of the security footage, I believe Ronan enjoys watching it".

"I bet he does" John said laughing.

"Speaking of Ronan I wonder where he is, he said he'd be back after lunch but that was an hour ago".

"He's awake! Why didn't anyone tell me" Rodney's yell carried across the room causing the pair to glance at each other.

Moments later Lorne, Ronan, Teyla, Rodney and Jack appeared at John's bedside along with Keller.

"As you can see colonel Sheppard is awake and I'm glad to inform you that it appears that there is no paralysis. We'll be keeping you in for a couple of days for monitoring and then it's light duties for a while".

"Light duties Sheppard doesn't know the meaning of light duties" Lorne said voicing what everyone was thinking.

"I'm well aware of that Major. John by light duties I mean no off world missions, no training marines and low impact gym exercises. Otherwise I'll have you back in here on total bed rest under armed guard so fast you'll head will spin".

"Yes mam" the cocky officer said mocking a salute.

"Jesus I never thought I'd utter this sentence but she's scarier than old doc Fraiser" Jack said shooting Keller a side ways glance.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N This chapter is a bit like an interview but bear with me ok...if you want to rant PM.

Over the next couple of days Sheppard felt himself growing closer to the somewhat mysterious women, who'd saved his life he'd mentioned this to Keller and she'd given him a list of questions to help. So on being released from the infirmary he'd arranged to meet her on the south west pier.

Hovering the shadows he drank in the sight of Talon sat on the step in a black tank and cargo pants.

"This is a beautiful spot really peaceful" she called sensing his presence.

"I'm glad you think so, that's why I like it" he said finally summing up the courage to approach.

"I'm still getting used to being surrounded by people, sometimes I need to zone out for a while. Jennifer said you had some questions to ask me".

He smiled knowing how she felt "yeah" he replied moving to sit down next to her. "Who has been the biggest influence in your life? For me it was General O'Neill if he hadn't personally intervened all those years ago I wouldn't be in Atlantis".

Talon responded without thinking "Neeve the subterranean high priestess and apothecary. She's always been there for me with helpful advice and cryptic predictions. When I lost my parents she became a substitute mother to me".

"I think it was Neeve that greeted us when we arrived in the mountains she seemed nice but kinda of fierce at the same time".

"She liked you to".

"What kinds of things really make you laugh? For me it's watching McKay fail miserably when trying to communicate with females".

"You know when something says something wrong and tries to correct it but just keeps making things worst".

"Yeah I do, we call it digging a hole or back peddling, McKay does it a lot".

"I've noticed especially since the little incident with his computer".

"What was your family like growing up? My father was a successful businessman and by the time I was fourteen he'd had my entire life planned out. My brother was like a mini version of my father neither of which was best impressed when I joined the air force".

"My father's family have all been traders for Avona gathering supplies for both the dwellers and the subterranean's. My mother worked in the development labs but also served on our front line defensive force. My father's brother Blane fell in love with a hunter from Paradise a planet that we traded with and decided to give up his life on Avona to it spend with her. Every time my parents left the house each morning I had no idea whether they'd be coming home".

"What were you like as a kid? I was into sports and I have to admit I was rather rebellious".

"I learnt everything I could about trading, defence and development".

"Have you figured out your calling in life? I think commanding the military and leading Earth's flagship team out here in the Pegasus galaxy is my calling".

"Unlike Rodney I haven't dedicated the best part of my adult life to science for my own recognition but to ensure that the legacy of my people lives on".

"Yes he is a little obsessed with the Nobel peace prize. Do you like spontaneity or do you like routine? As a military man I've had routine hounded into me. Still I love the spontaneity of this job you never know what the galaxies got planned next".

"I like having a structured day but I couldn't live without some sort of spontaneity".

"Who do you speak to when you're having a hard time? I tend to talk to Teyla while we sparring in the gym as she's a fountain of good advice".

"On Avona I always turned to Neeve who always knew the right thing to say, in Atlantis I tend to talk to Jennifer and Teyla".

"Are you an early morning person or a late night person? I'm a bit of both it depends on what the days gone".

"I like to see the sun rise and set so I suppose you can say I'm a bit of both as well".

"What is your favourite colour? I think I would pick blue I love all the varying shades".

"I like the colour that neither blue not green".

"Turquoise I think they call it. If there is one moment you could relive, which would it be? Mine would be defying General O'Neill's and sitting in the chair in the ancient outpost in Atlantis. If I'd done as I was told and not touched anything I would be stuck flying jets out of McMurdo".

"Seven days ago when I decided to stray from my daily routine in search of some spontaneity".

"You're saying that if you could relieve any moment in your life you'd pick the moment you meet me".

"Well I went from living as the last survivor of an outpost juggling my research with sourcing supplies for myself and the subterranean's to living in a city full of adventure".

"Are you happy with the way your life has turned out to be? I know I certainly am".

"I don't think there's a word to describe how happy I am, I mean you might not be dwellers but you're as close to family as I can get".

"I'm glad to hear that. Where do you see yourself five years from now? I like to see myself still in Atlantis doing what I'm doing now. Hopefully I might be married or a least in a long term relationship".

"Here in Atlantis working on ways to defeat the wraith, I also would like to see myself in a relationship with someone".

"What qualities in a person do you respect the most/dislike the most? I respect people who are honest and doesn't sugar coat the truth for me but on the flip side I can't stand doomsayers. I also respect people who treat everyone equally, I've noticed that you seem to refuse to address people by rank".

"Yes I was raised to treat everyone the same despite their rank, social standing or background the only exception\ are the wraith and wraith worshippers. I also like people who are straight with you but eternal pessimists like McKay do get on my nerves".

"What do you like to do in your free time? I like to head to the gym for a sparring match or borrow one of the jumpers".

"Combination of things mainly working on my research and exercising".

"What kind of exercise".

"Sparring, running, swimming, scaling the mountains".

"How do you feel about the wraith? I think there the lowest of the low".

"Do you really think I might be a secret wraith worshipper?"

"That's not what I meant; please forgive me I didn't mean to offend you".

Talon threw her head back and laughed "I wasn't offended John I have a rather dry sense of humour".

"Thanks for the warning. Where do you feel most relaxed? For me it's either here on the south west pier or in a jumper".

"Either in my lab working on my latest project or out in the open air exercising".

"What's the worst injury you've ever had? My goodness I've had so many I can't possibly pick one".

"I only really suffered minor injuries usually linked to overloading power conduits. Although there was the time a large piece of debris fell from the mountain during a quake and struck me on the head".

"Can you describe the craziest thing you have ever done? Flying Atlantis is top of my list hands down".

"Throwing caution to the wind and stepping through the stargate with a group of people I barely know".

"What is the best advice you have ever received? Always stand up for what you think is right no matter what others say".

"Trust your instincts it's the universe guiding your life".

"Let me guess Neeve".

"Yes".

"How do you vent your anger? I like to thrash it out in the gym".

"I take a run which allows me time to think and cool off a little".

"Do you prefer to wake up early or stay in bed till late in the morning? I like to wake early that way I can work out before starting my morning".

"I also like to wake up early so I can see the sun rise while eating my breakfast".

"How many kids would you like to have? Two maybe that way they've got someone to play with".

"I don't like to limit myself".

"What was your childhood fear? Abandonment, I feared dying alone".

"I've never admitted this to anyone not even Neeve but I always feared being the last descendent of the ancients in the galaxy".

"What makes you smile in life? For me it's the playful banter I have with McKay and watching him squirm in social situations".

"Watching people going out the way to impress people when it's not necessary, the amount of times I watched leaders of worlds make a fool of themselves to try and influence me more".

"Now this is the most important question of all. Would you like to…urm …I'm not quite sure how to put this".

"Close your eyes, take a deep breath, centre yourself and with your eyes still closed try again" Talon offered.

John followed her instructions closing his eyes taking a deep breath "would you like to try dating".

"Yes I'd like nothing more"


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later Talon stood in the gate room talking quietly to Lorne about the recent jumper lesson he'd given her.

"You know after seeing how you handled that jumper yesterday I kinda wish you were joining my team".

"Ah Evan are we jealous of the big colonel" she teased ruffling his hair.

"Oi leave off" he said batting her hand and attempting to duck out the way.

"You know if I didn't know better I'd say you two were siblings" John said unable to keep the laughter out his tone.

"We're all one big dysfunctional family, Sheppard" Jack called from the balcony above where he'd been silently observing the group.

"Agreed sir, come on it's time we left" John replied giving the handle at the back of Talon's pack a light tug.

"Coming" she said reaching out and yanking the handle on his pack for good measure.

"Alright kids you know the drill, miss your check ins and I send in the big guns" Jack reminded down as the gate began to engage.

Atlantis' flagship team nodded their understanding as they moved to stand in front of the gate. Moments later the wormhole established and the team walked through the gate in one long line.

They stepped through the event horizon emerging on the edge of a large settlement with similar style buildings as P3X-289; a top of an ancient red tree was just visible from their position.

AR1 made their way into the settlement cautiously unsure of the welcome they'd receive, never knowing what the Pegasus galaxy had in store.

John noticed the tension in Talon's shoulders which naturally set alarm bells ringing "something wrong Talon".

The newbie glanced at him "I'm not sure it's just something seems familiar" she replied trying to think of why.

Rounding a corner they bumped into a young man in his late teens (in McKay's case literally) he had short spiky blonde hair and crystal blue eyes dressed in brown cotton trousers and white button down shirt.

"I presume you are here to discuss trading which means you'll want to speak with Quinn".

"Yes you presume correctly" Teyla added as they began to follow the young man towards the centre of the city.

"Ah Quinn! These people have come to discuss the potential of trade" he called to a middle aged women with long wavy red hair and warm caramel coloured eyes who happened to appear out of a nearby doorway.

She rolled her eyes approaching, her floor navy blue length dress skirt bristling as she walked "welcome to Tetra I'm Quinn chief mediator and this is impertinent young snapper is Tad our cultural ambassador".

Out the corner of his eye John caught the momentary look of surprise that flashed across Talon's face before her emotionless mask snapped back into place. Pushing it to the back of his mind he nodded "I'm Colonel Sheppard, this is Doctor McKay, Teyla, Ronan and Talon".

"A pleasure to meet you, you caught me on my way to grab some lunch would you care to join me".

John's attempt at a reply is cut off by an ear-splitting screech which on turning round the team trace to a bawling child stood near the tree.

Before most of the group could comprehend what was going on Talon had crossed to the upset child and knelt beside him.

"Now mister! I'm trying to think of a logical explanation as to why someone as pretty as you would be making such an ugly noise" she said in a sweet voice.

The young lad quietened considerably "my ball's stuck in the tree" he said pointing to a large blue object stuck in a crook.

"Good thing that I'm the reigning tree climbing champion on my planet" she replied with a bright smile as she slipped off her pack, Tac vest and jacket.

She scaled the tree with ease and was soon making her way gracefully across the branch.

"Where'd Talon go" Teyla asked suddenly glancing around noticing her newest team mate had disappeared.

Ronan's eyes locked onto the pack and vest resting neatly at the bottom of the tree "something tells me she's in the tree".

"What have you..." McKay snapped but the insult that was no doubt likely to finish the sentence never came.

The team all managed to look up in time to see Talon lean forward, resting her hands on the branch in front of her before kicking out into a pike, gently lowering her into a sitting position with a leg dangling on either side of the branch.

"Has she lost her mind she's going to get herself killed" John exclaimed overwhelmed with a mixture of horror, admiration and just a hint of jealousy.

"The dwellers are renowned for their agility, balance, and climbing abilities" Quinn smiled as she watched Talon make her way back along the branch having tossed the kid back his ball.

"Forgive us if that doesn't exactly fill us with confidence" McKay muttered.

John was about to lay into him when one simple softly spoken word from Talon came through his ear piece "don't" stopping him.

Moments later Talon was back on the ground yanking on her vest and grabbing her pack as she jogged back.

"I'm not sure which of you it is, but someone's left their radio open" Talon said as she skidded to a halt.

The team all hastily checked the radio's and the culprit was identified – McKay.

Quinn watched the little scene with a rather bemused look "if you'd like to follow me to the Lodge we can get something to eat and start the trade talks".

"Lead the way" John said glad to finally be back on track.

They followed her across the square and down a little alley that ended in a small courtyard outside an English cottage style building.

The earth feeling continued inside as the interior had the appearances of an iconic American diner complete with chequered floor.

"This is my favourite place to eat on the planet" she said moving to a table large enough to sit them all "Dara could we have a spread for our esteemed guests" she asked a bustling young man.

"Coming right up" he said disappearing into the back.

"There is one thing I'd like to get clear before we begin trade discussions is that on Tetra it is our policy not to actively encourage war therefore we do not trade weapons".

This was a bit of a blow to John but tried not to let it show, but both Quinn and Talon noticed it flash across his face.

"I have it on good intel that the alcoholic beverages on Tetra are not to be outdone" Talon said trying to mediate an opening.

"So people tell me, we'd happily trade our alcohol for cultural information for our database" she said eyeing John.

"I believe that is a worthy trade, we can send some of our cultural department to meet with Tad" Teyla replied as the food arrived.

Watching Ronan and McKay devour the food laid before them "what would you be willing to trade food for" Quinn asked.

"Medical knowledge and supplies, Irrigation systems, help with your tech take your pick" John said warming to the subject.

"Medical supplies and knowledge are always helpful".

"We've got this ship that has been in need of extensive repairs for many generations but we lack the expertise to do so" a middle aged man with short cropped black hair and dark eyes dressed in black leather pants and black shirt called from the doorway.

"Colonel Sheppard, Doctor McKay, Teyla, Ronan and Talon this is Caelian our defence leader and my husband" Quinn introduced them to the newcomer.

"Nice to meet you Cailean, may I ask what type of ship" John asked glancing between McKay and Talon.

"Ancestral but why do you ask" he asked staring down the colonel.

"What type of ship you have depends which of our scientists you need, lucky for you, ancient tech is Talon's specialty".


	8. Chapter 8

The ship which was about half the size of USS Prometheus was housed in a large warehouse on the edge of the settlement.

Access was gained to the vessel via a rear cargo bay door from where the trio took a transporter direct to the control interface room.

"This could take a while" Talon warned as she pulled her tablet and a bundle of cables out of her pack.

"So where are you going to start" John asked with his hands resting on top of the P60 clipped to his vest.

"Interface this with that" she said waving her tablet round while pointing at the central console "run a diagnostic on the ships systems while trying to get access to the database".

Talon reached out and laid her hand on the outline of a palm print, almost immediately a screen unit appeared in the space between the console and the ceiling.

John had decided 2 things when Talon had told him it 'could take a while' – 1) it would be best to let her work in peace, 2) it was probably safer if he stayed away from the consoles. For that reason he went to lean against the transporter.

Caelian soon came to stand next to John "so how did a dweller come to travel with explorers from the ancestral city".

The colonel gave the man his signature smile "to be honest I'm not too sure".

The Tetran military leader frowned trying to understand why someone who was clearly a fellow military man wouldn't know.

"I met her in the ruins of her city, after talking for a while she offered to retrieve some research notes for me to take home. While she was gone an earthquake hit and the wall in front of which I waited collapsed trapping me beneath it".

"The vast network of caves beneath Avon means that the planet regularly suffers quakes, my father along with his men used to help the dwellers brace the buildings" Caelian said glancing at Talon.

"The last thing I remember distinctly before passing out is her voice coming through this device telling me help was on its way. The next thing I know I'm waking up four days later with her asleep at my side back on Atlantis".

"Look after her colonel and she'll open a lot of doors for you".

"From the way you speak someone would be forgiven for thinking that you know her".

"I used to help my father in bracing the buildings on Avon and would often see her darting about to check on one of her inventions. Unlike the other dwellers who from an early age dedicated themselves to a single vocation Talon learnt a bit of everything meaning that she was the most well rounded leader the dwellers had seen".

"Oh this is interesting" Talon muttered rather loudly having begun to read the text that had only moments before appeared.

"What is" John asked crossing the distance to her in three long strides.

"This ship's called the Sanctus Terra or Sacred Earth and appears to be a clementia or mercy class fleet infirmary".

"Right" he said in that tone that implied he wanted her to elaborate.

She smiled recognising the tone well "Altearen fleets undertaking a long or dangerous journey would always be accompanied by at least one fleet infirmary. The Sacred Earth was among the fleet that brought the ancients from Earth".

"You're right that is interesting" for once there was no hint of sarcasm in his retort.

Finally the long neglected tablet gave a beep alerting Talon to the fact it had finished running the diagnostic and the results were now available to review. "Alright what you got for me" she asked picking up the device to look over the data.

"McKay gets that look when something doesn't add up" John said noticing the odd look that had crossed her face.

"The only systems showing any problems are the autopilot and advanced navigation because the conduits blown".

"I have long suspected that the problem lie with our heritage and not the ship" Caelian called from where he leant against the transporter.

"Seeing as you neither have the gene to activate the ship nor the necessary experience to fly it, would you considering loaning it the Atlantis expedition".

"T-A-L-O-N" John shouted not able to believe her cheek.

"No it's alright colonel Talon's right" Caelian said holding up his hand "consider it a celebration of our new alliance".

"I'm not about to argue with that, Talon how long do you reckon it'll take to get back home in this".

"An hour! Two if the pilot gets side tracked and leads us off course".

"Good we're not scheduled a check in for another three hours" he said raising his hand to tap his ear piece "Teyla its Sheppard come in".

Moments later the radio crackled to life "go ahead John" her soft voice responded.

"Can you get Quinn to bring you over to where they keep the ship; I'll meet you in the rear cargo bay".

"Roger that colonel we're on our way" came the soft reply before the transmission ended.

"I heard that you took to flying the jumpers like a duck to water" John said his green eyes sparkling.

"I have no idea what a duck is but judging from your expression I should take it as a compliment".

"In other words you're a natural; I was wondering whether you wanted to try your hand at flying this home".

"I'm always open to trying new things; I'll see you on the bridge" she said moving to the transporter "until we meet again Caelian" she said in the traditional Dweller parting.

"Until we meet again" he echoed as she stepped onto the transporter the metal doors sliding shut.

As soon as the transporter was clear the two military commanders stepped in selecting the cargo bay.

"Although we don't trade weapons there is no policy against the trading of military knowledge".

"Well the Atlantis expedition has a wide variety of combat techniques such as knives, sparring, bantos stick fighting, kickboxing and unarmed combat. I'll speak with the expedition leader about hosting a small delegation".

"I look forward to hearing from you" he replied walking down the slope to meet his wife who'd just arrived.

"This is one cool ship" McKay said looking round him.

"It's called Sanctus Terra and is a clementia class fleet infirmary... and it's coming back with us".

"Is that military equivalent of staying we're going to steal it" McKay asked his full attention now on John.

"No Caelian gave it to us as a celebration of our alliance and because his people don't have the ATA gene".

"Where is Talon" Teyla asked looking round for the scientist who barely left the colonel's side.

"On the bridge, come on I'll show you the way".

* * *

><p>"A ship just dropped out of hyperspace" Amelia called raising the shields as a small flashing dot appeared on the scanner.<p>

"Raise the shields as I'd be surprised if it's ours" Jack called jogging up the stairs from the gate room where he'd been talking to Tedly's team who just arrived would back.

"Already done sir, hang on we're receiving an IFF hang on the computer's registering it as an IDC".

"Let me guess its alpha six delta Charlie niner" Jack asked.

"Yes sir and we're receiving a radio transmission, piping it through" she informed him tapping some buttons.

"Sheppard land that ship on the north pier and meet me in the briefing room you've got some explaining to do".

"Roger that sir".


End file.
